


In a bind

by Nameha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, KakaYama Week 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Mokuton, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameha/pseuds/Nameha
Summary: Everyone knew that the first Hokage, Hashirama, was an exuberant individual prone to dramatic displays of affection. What everyone didn't know was that his affectionate personality extended to his DNA and by proxy Yamato's mokuton!Or:Yamato's mokuton has a mind of its own and is hell bent on making him confess!





	In a bind

**Author's Note:**

> for kakayamaweek day 4: out of control mokuton!

Small beads of perspiration slowly formed on his brow as the weight in his arms increased. A small growl of irritation slipping through his lips in a huff.

When Yamato agreed to help Kakashi with his weekly shopping he didn't think his senpai would use him as a glorified mule. The plastic of one of the bags, stacked high against his person, tickled his nose. He scrunched up his face, attempting to pull away from the offending groceries.

Kakashi walked along side him, oblivious to his mounting frustration. Kakashi had a small bag in his left hand and his book in the other. Setting a leisurely pace for them both.

A small vine crept from underneath Yamato's sleeve and curled around Kakashi's left pinky, before intertwining to hold his hand, casually as they strolled.

Kakashi smirked, he didn't think Yamato would make the first move, this was unexpected.

"Maa, Tenzo, so bold." He stole a glance at Yamato's grimace.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yamato said stiffly, an edge of annoyence in his voice, of all the times for Kakashi to start picking in him it was when he couldn't smack the older man.

Kakashi frowned, noticing both of Tenzo's hands were preoccupied as he adjusted the bags.

Kakashi's eyes drifted down to his hand, tangled in the fine strips of wood.  
He chuckled.

"Is this your way if telling me you want help?"

Yamato shot him a confused look then followed his eyes down. He scrunched up his face.

"I didn't do that." He muttered, consciously retracing the vines.  
Kakashi shrugged and started taking the bags, Yamato sighed with relief.

"Finally, my arms were going numb. Honestly senpai, I have half a mind to say no next time"

"Don't pout. We both know you threaten that every time." Kakashi bumped their shoulders together with a wink.

Yamato gaped at him for a moment before letting it go with a roll of his eyes, no matter what fuss he kicked up he knew he wouldn't say no anyways.

They arrived back to Kakashi's apartment without further incident.

Putting up the groceries, Kakashi's back was toward Yamato as he restocked the cabinets, humming as he went. Yamato walked by to put the milk in the fridge when a small twig reached out and swatted Kakashi's ass.

Kakashi spun around, bewildered, he didn't think that was an accident. A gleam ignited in his eye.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi purred getting closer and opening the fridge from behind Yamato, leaning close enough for the words to tickle his ear. Yamato flushed with the promxity.

"Yeah, why do you keep buying a gallon of milk when it spoils before you finish it?" He said dryly as he replaced the fouled product.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he pinched Yamato's ass, for earlier.

Yamato yelped as he dropped the old milk, spilling the contents on the floor.

"Senpai! The fuck!" He faced the older man with red cheeks and narrowed eyes.

"Is that...not what you were going for?" Kakashi said sheepishly, backing up to grab the paper towels.

"There's no innuendos in telling you to buy less milk! If you got your face out of those filthy books you would see that!" cheeks still tinged pink, Yamato snatched the paper towels out of his hands and got to work to clean the spin, grumbling as he went. 

Kakashi thought it over for a moment, Yamato was sure playing hard to get. Kakashi leaned back, hands bracing himself on the counter; Admiring the view.

Yamato gifted him a dirty look before rising to his feet, he took one step before a vine shot out and tripped him. His eyes widened comically as he went down.

Slamming face first into Kakashi's stomach, Kakashi doubled over and groaned. Yamato slid down trying to recover from the shock. His hands fisting in the material of Kakashi's pants to keep himself centered. When he shook off his daze his face nuzzled against the, now half hard, length of Kakashi's shaft. His breath penetrating through the cloth, he felt it twitch against his cheek.

"I didn't think you would resort to such a middle school tactic, Te-n-zo." his name came past Kakashi's lips one syllable at a time.

Yamato shot up, throwing his hands to his face in embarrassment.

"I-I'm leaving!" Yamato sputtered.

"Ah, come on, don't throw a tantrum. It was an 'accident' right? Senpai will forgive you, if you ask nicely." Kakashi leveled him with a serious look and Yamato pushed past him, one hand still covering his shame.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the mission!" Yamato called back before the door slammed.

Kakashi smirked to himself, what an interesting turn of events.  
\---  
It was a simple mission, steal a scroll back from a neighboring village.

Kakashi and Yamato were kneeling before the locked box that contained their prize. Yamato was rifling through some other files and Kakashi held out his hand, eyes trained on the box.

"Cat, key." He wiggled his fingers, impatiently.

Yamato absentmindedly flew through the signs to produce a key and handed it over blindly. Kakashi was silent for a second and Yamato didn't hear the click of the lock.

"Uh, Cat?"  
Yamato turned to Kakashi, expectantly, surely Kakashi didn't need his help opening a damn box.

"What?" He said passively through the mask.

Kakashi held up, what should been the key, but instead was a wooden flower.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I really appreciate the gesture, but I don't think this is the time."

They stared at each other, wordlessly, the minutes ticked by. Yamato's face obscured by the decorative mask.

Kakashi could only imagine the color his cheeks were turning, it filled him with twisted mirth. Yamato cursed under his breath again and rapidly produced another key.

"Here." He snapped, turning away hurriedly his shoulders pulled up high. He really did resemble his mask; a pissed off kitten.

Kakashi hummed noncommittedly, popping open the box and snatching the scroll in one fluid motion. Packaging it safely in a storage seal.

Kakashi caught the tell sign of Yamato's shoulders tensing before he turned around and lunged.

Kakashi, in anticipation, pushed backwards, landing on his back. Holding the flower above his head and waved it in a taunt. Yamato came down on top of him and they wrestled like children for it, all but biting and scratching. Yamato was kept at bay by the taller man's other arm.

Yamato hissed a curse and Kakashi laughed.

The mokuton took the opportunity to encircle their waists, snapping their hips together. Effectively pinning Yamato on top of Kakashi. Yamato put his palms flat on Kakashi's chest, struggling to pull himself up and create much needed space.

"Tenzo! On a mission? Scandalous." Kakashi gasped in mock surprise.

"Senpai, shut up." Yamato took a deep breath to ascess the situation.  
"It's not me. I-I think something is up with the mokuton." He almost sounded concerned.

" 'Something' is a very vague description, are you sure there isn't 'something' you want to tell me?"  
"Yes, I do. I swear, I'm going to tie you up and leave you somewhere for the enemy."  
"Kinky."

Yamato rapped his knuckles against Kakashi's mask.

"Do you have wood for brains? I'm not doing this!" Yamato was rapidly running out of whatever patience he had left.

"No. But I think you have wood, right here." Kakashi ground his hips up against Yamato, creating fiction between their thighs.

Yamato shuddered. Eyes fluttering shut before snapping open, promptly slapping Kakashi's mask, hard, batting his head to one side.

"F-fucking hell, Kakashi!"  
"I like where that line of thinking is going. Let's just lose the 'hell' and I'm all in."

Yamato raises his hand again, his embarrassment making him tremble. If the jostle of Kakashi's hips had a part in the trembling, well, he was going to keep it to himself.

Kakashi put one arm to shield his face as he snorted with laughter, he dragged his hips up again. Reveling in the way Yamato's breathing hitched and his shoulders shook.

"This isn't too bad, Tenzo, is it?" Kakashi felt smug, liciting the exact reponse he wanted. Yamato stilled, the sensations rippling through him. His body hummed with excitement and his blood sang.

Suddenly, they felt a flare of chakra and the sound approaching feet. Yamato was thrust out of thoughts with the ensuing threat of being found.

"We need to get the fuck out of here, now!" Yamato uttered obscenities while releasing the jutsu. Scrambling to his feet he jerked Kakashi, who quickly tucked the rose safely away in his vest, up by the arm. they made their way out of the room before the door opened.  
\---

Yamato didn't talk to Kakashi until they made camp. Kakashi watched him erect a shelter, it was small, one room with a divider. It was just the two of them, no need for grand lodgings.

Kakashi inspected it once Yamato was finished. But instead of fishing for a compliment, per usual, Yamato went to build the fire. Kakashi would almost call his behavior sulking, his little kohai was probably still reeling from their "encounter" earlier. 

Yamato hadn't looked at him since, finding the rocks beneath his shoes far more interesting. Sure he kept stealing glances that he didn't think Kakashi noticed. But Kakashi did. He always had.

When he finally did talk, his voice was clipped and tense, an edge to it.

"Senpai, use a katon." Yamato started rummaging through his storage scroll, pulling out his bed scroll and rations.

Kakashi frowned before producing a small flame. They sat in silence, eating their portions before stripping down to their Jonin blues. Yamato went to the right of the divider and Kakashi the left.

"Sleep tight, Tenzo." Kakashi tried to lift the oppressing atmosphere with their usual routine.

"Goodnight, senpai." Yamato grumbled out as he shifted to his side.  
\---

It was the early hours when Yamato startled awake. Something was sliding up his thighs. Oh fuck, what if it was a snake?! He threw his blankets back and suppressed a gasp. Thick tendrils of wood crept up his thighs. Wrapping themselves around and around as they went. His ankles already restrained and slowly being pulled apart.

"Release!" He spat in a hushed whisper, nothing happened. he creased his brow , this wasn't a genjutsu. This was the mokuton again. The tendrils bifurcated and an offshoot of a limb made it's way past the elastic band of his pants. Yamato's eyes widened as he felt the smooth surface of the wood brush against the head of his cock.

He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. He tried numerous hand signs to no avail, he was growing more desperate and more frustrated with each agonizing minute. Small branches wove their way around his shaft and squeezed, a yelp slipped out. 

Panic surged through him as he undid the buttons pulling them over his hips to to free himself. Two more thick branches sprouted from the floor, shackling his wrists. He shuddered, open mouthed, as the around his cock tightened.

Kakashi squinted as his eyes slid to the divider in suspicion. He couldn't read peacefully while Yamato was making all that noise. He slowly slipped out of the thin blanket and pressed an ear to the divider. A blush spread across his face when he heard Yamato's heavy panting. How naughty! He thought, Yamato really had some nerve. What a tease.

"A-ah! No!" Yamato cried through clenched teeth.

Kakashi frowned, maybe he was in trouble. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and rounded the divider, dropping it in shock.

"Oh...." Kakashi blinked, his mind trying to wrap around the situation. Yamato all tied up like a present.

"my, my, seems like you're in a bind." Kakashi leaned against the divider for support, breathless.

"Kakashi!" He choked out, his face flushed and his eyes quickly glazing over. Kakashi felt his cock quiver with excitement, he bit his lip from under the mask.

Kakashi's eyes trailed down to Yamato's captive sex. Hard and leaking precum, dripping over the sapplings, Yamato tried to pull his thighs together but the intertwining vines pushed them apart. Putting his body on display.

"Is...there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi approached him, dropping to his knees in front of Yamato's spread legs.

"N-no!" Yamato's voice cracked.

"Maa, still playing hard to get. Lucky for  
you, you're not hard to want." Kakashi flicked the head of Yamato's cock and the younger man gasped.

"Senpai, Kakashi, please." Yamato pleaded, dark eyes searching for compassionate.

A set of branches slithered up Kakashi's legs, deftly pulling at the elastic of the pants. He helped them along.

"I think your mokuton knows something you're not telling me, mm?"

Yamato swallowed as Kakashi let the vines underdress him. Pulling his hardening cock out, Kakashi hissed at sudden air. He let the branches pull their bodies close. Yamato's eyes rolled back as their erections came into contact, rubbing against each other. Yamato bucked upwards and Kakashi ground down.

Yamato keened as their precum mixed, slicking them up. Kakashi grasped both of them with his hand and started to pump. Yamato's hands twitched in their bindings, whining for more contact.

"Is there something." Kakashi rasped against his ear, sweat making his hair cling to his skin. "That you want to tell me." The words came out in shallow pants.

Yamato shook his head, no, and Kakashi applied pressure, running his thumb over the slit of Yamato's head causing him to moan.

"A-ah!"  
"I can stop, at any time." A devilish smirk graced his features.  
"N-no, no."  
"No you don't want me to stop or no you don't have something to tell me?" Keeping his thumb on the slit he made circles.

Yamato nodded in his haze of pleasure.  
"Y-yes! Y-yes i-i have to tell you something." Yamato pushed up against his hand, aching for more contact.

"Well? I'm waiting"  
"I...I like...you." his blush got even redder, if possible, his voice dropping low. The bindings on his arms retracting and the grip on his thighs losing strength, falling away.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Kakashi kissed Yamato, hard, pushing his tongue past teeth. Yamato groaned and leaned in, closing what little distance was left between them. Free from his bonds, Yamato wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi grabbed the back of his thighs and hauled Yamato to his lap. Kakashi guided one of Yamato's hands to their neglected cocks, hand over hand they stroked in tandem.

Yamato rocked his hips in time with their strokes, the pressure building and pounding. Yamato came first, shuddering and Kakashi followed close behind with a groan that was pitched low.

"That was..." Yamato started, his head swimming post orgasm. He put his head in the crook of Kakashi's shoulder.

"...better then I hoped." Kakashi finished the thought, he leaned back against the divider, pulling Yamato with him.

"So...the mokuton?" The amusement in Kakashi's voice made Yamato want to roll his eyes but he opted to curl in further.

"Is the worst..." Yamato huffed against Kakashi's chest.

"I could get used to this, mokuton and all." Kakashi snickered, putting his face in Yamato's hair.

That wouldn't be so bad, Yamato thought as sleep overtook him. He could get used to this too, mokuton and all.


End file.
